Draco Malfoy
|Schauspieler= * Tom Felton (Filme) * Alex Price |Synchronsprecher=Moritz Pertramer (Filme) }} Draco Lucius Malfoy (geb. 05. Juni 1980) ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer und der einzige Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Als Sohn eines Todessers glaubte Draco, wie der Rest seiner Familie, stark an die Wichtigkeit der Reinheit des Zaubererblutes und verachtete vor allem Muggelstämmige wie Hermine Granger, aber auch Zauberer und Zaubererfamilien, die entweder arm sind oder mit Muggelstämmigen verkehren — beispielsweise die Weasleys. Draco gab sich keine Mühe, seine rassistische Einstellung zu verbergen und war stolz auf seine Herkunft und die Tatsache reinblütig zu sein. Er beleidigte und provozierte sowohl Hermine Granger als auch Ronald Weasley, so oft sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot. Er besuchte die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei von 1991 bis 1998 und wurde dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt. Während seiner Hogwartsjahre verbrachte er seine Zeit hauptsächlich mit Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und anderen Mitschülern aus dem Hause Slytherin. Gleichzeitig entwickelte er schnell eine starke Rivalität zu Harry Potter und trat in den Büchern und Filmen als dessen Gegenspieler in Hogwarts auf. Biographie Schulzeit Jahr 1 (1991 - 1992) Als Draco im Sommer 1991 mit seiner Mutter die Winkelgasse aufsuchte, begegnete er dort zufällig Harry im Geschäft "Madam Malkin's Gewänder für alle Gelegenheiten". Er wusste damals noch nicht, wen er dort vor sich hatte. Das zweite Treffen der beiden war am ersten September im Hogwarts-Express. Er bot Harry seine Freundschaft an, doch dieser lehnte ab, da Draco abfällige Bemerkungen über Ronald Weasley und dessen Familie machte und weil er in der Winkelgasse Hagrid, der vor dem Geschäft auf Harry wartete, beleidigt hatte. thumb|left|Draco Malfoy, Jahre 1 - 6 In der Großen Halle wurde Draco bei der Häuserauswahl vom Sprechenden Hut in das Haus Slytherin eingeteilt, in dem auch seine Eltern zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts waren. Draco nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um Harry und seine Freunde zu schikanieren und handelte sich so selbst einen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald ein, als er Harry und Hermine bei Minerva McGonagall verpetzte, die Hagrids Drachenbaby Norbert nachts zum Astronomieturm gebracht hatten. Draco wurde mit Harry, Hermine und Neville, der auch nachts unterwegs war, um Harry vor Malfoy zu warnen, in den Wald geschickt, um mit dem Wildhüter Hagrid auf Einhornsuche zu gehen. Jahr 2 (1992 - 1993) Draco Malfoy wurde Sucher für die Quidditchmannschaft seines Hauses, da sein Vater jedem aus dem Quidditchteam von Slytherin einen Nimbus 2001 gekauft hatte. Als die erste Mahnung vom Erben Slytherins erschien, lachte Draco nur und rief: "Feinde des Erbens, nehmt euch in acht! Ihr seid die nächsten, Schlammblüter!" Draco Malfoy machte sich oft darüber lustig, dass Gilderoy Lockhart dachte, Harry verkaufe Autogrammkarten. Jahr 3 (1993 - 1994) In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei Hagrid verletzte ihn der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel, aufgrund des respektlosen Verhaltens ihm gegenüber. Eigentlich war die Wunde nicht tief und verheilte schnell, aber Draco tat so, als wäre es viel schlimmer, um Hagrid ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Nach dem Unfall erzählte er seinem Vater die Geschichte. Lucius Malfoy sorgte dafür, dass Seidenschnabel zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Doch Seidenschnabel starb nie, da Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn mithilfe eines Zeitumkehrers retteten. Jahr 4 (1994 - 1995) Er leitete die "Potter stinkt"-Aktion und wurde nach einem Wortgefecht mit Harry und einem darauffolgendem Drohen mit dem Zauberstab von Bartemius Crouch jr. in der Gestalt von Alastor Moody in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt. Auf dem Weihnachtsball erscheint er in Begleitung von Pansy Parkinson, da sein Vater dies so wollte. Jahr 5 (1996 - 1997) In seinem fünften Schuljahr schloss er sich dem Inquisitionskommando unter der Führung von Dolores Jane Umbrigde an und trug dazu bei, Dumbledores Armee aufzulösen. Auch wurden er und Pansy Parkinson zu Vertrauensschülern des Slytherin Hauses ernannt. Am Ende des Jahres wurde sein Vater nach der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefasst, verurteilt und in das Zauberergefängnis Askaban geschickt. Lord Voldemort übertrug daraufhin Draco die Aufgabe, den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu töten, um die Familie Malfoy für das Versagen von Dracos Vater zu bestrafen. Jahr 6 (1997 - 1998) In seinem 6. Schuljahr erhielt Draco von Voldemort den Auftrag, für die Todesser einen Weg in die Hogwartsschule zu finden und hatte weiterhin den Auftrag Dumbledore umzubringen. Im Falle seines Scheiterns, drohte ihm der dunkle Lord damit sowohl ihn, als auch seine Eltern umzubringen. Er verbrachte somit seine Zeit damit, im Raum der Wünsche das alte Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren und erschaffte somit tatsächlich, in Relation mit dem Verschwindekabinett im Laden Borgin und Burkes, einen neuen Eingang für die Todesser. Es gelang ihm jedoch, auch nach mehreren verzweifelten Versuchen, nicht seinen Schulleiter umzubringen und nachdem er seinen Zauberstab, nach einem Wortwechsel mit diesem, letztlich sinken ließ, übernahm Severus Snape auf den Wunsch von Dumbledore, da dieser nicht wollte dass Draco einen Mord beging seine Aufgabe. Seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange brachte Draco, auf Wünschen Lord Voldemorts, die Kunst des Okklumentiks bei, die er am Ende der Lehre hervorragend beherrschte. Späteres Leben Nachdem er und seine Familie in letzter Sekunde vor Voldemorts Fall auf die andere Seite überliefen, entgingen sie einer Haftstrafe in Askaban. Da Draco Harry nämlich nach Harrys Offenbarung, in welcher Harry zeigte, dass er doch nicht gestorben war, ihm seinen Zauberstab rüberwarf welches aber aus dem Film heraus geschnitten wurde, bewies er dem Auserwählten doch noch seine Treue. Harry setzte sich dann später im Gerichtsprozess für die Familie Malfoy ein und ersparte ihnen somit eine Haftstrafe im Gefängnis Askaban. Nach der Schlacht war es an dem sogenannten Eisprinzen von Slytherin, seine bisherige Lebensweise zu überdenken. Die Werte die ihm im Bezug auf Reinblüter eingebläut wurden, hatten sich schließlich als falsch ergeben. Draco schaffte es seine Vorsätze bei Seite zu schieben und pflegte von dem Moment an einen weitaus toleranteren Lebensstil. Er heiratete dann Astoria Greengrass, die jüngere Schwester seiner Mitschülerin Daphne Greengrass. Die beiden bekamen einen gemeinsamen Sohn, den sie Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nannten. Sie erzogen Scorpius weniger streng und vermittelten ihm andere Werte, als die, die Draco damals mit auf dem Weg gegeben wurden. Astoria allerdings verstarb 2019, noch bevor ihr Sohn in die dritte Klasse kam, an Blutkrebs und somit blieb Draco mit seinem Sohn von da an alleine. Am 1. September 2017, während Draco seinen Sohn für sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts zum Hogwarts-Express begleitete, begrüßte Draco Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny mit einem respektvollem Nicken. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter wurden nie zu Freunden, aber ihre Feindseligkeiten hatten die beiden abgelegt. Draco nahm nie einen Job an (jedenfalls nicht im richtigen Universum in einem Paraleluniversum war er Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung). Er besaß weiterhin die Reichtümer seiner Familie und deshalb wäre ein Job auch gar nicht nötig gewesen. In seiner Freizeit allerdings beschäftigte sich Draco liebend gerne mit alten Manuskripten der Alchemie. Der Ex-Todesser die Sammlung dunkler Artefakte, welche seinem Vater gehörte. Aussehen Draco sah seinem Vater Lucius sehr ähnlich. Er hatte ein bleiches, spitzes Gesicht und weißblondes, glattes Haar, sowie kalte graue Augen. Im Buch wird er als schlank und groß - ein Stück größer als beispielsweise Harry - beschrieben. Im sechsten Schuljahr wirkte Draco dünner als die Jahre zuvor und hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen. Zudem wies seine Haut einen gräulichen Ton auf. Der Hauself Kreacher hingegen meinte auch, dass man in Dracos Gesicht die feinen Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter Narzissa erkennt. Hinter den Kulissen Etymologie Sein Vorname, Draco, ist an das gleichnamige Sternbild des Nordhimmels angelehnt, was aus dem Lateinischen übersetzt "Drachen" bedeutet, weil es eine lange Tradition in der Familie seiner Mutter ist, die Nachkommen nach Sternen oder Sternbildern zu benennen. Dracos Mutter Narzissa bildet hierbei eine seltene Ausnahme. Auch Dracos Sohn Scorpius wurde nach einem Sternenbild benanntHarry Potter und das verwunschene Kind. Durch Fans entstand der inoffizielle Beiname "Der Junge, der keine Wahl hatte" (The boy who had no choice). Dieser ist rein stilistisch an den Beinamen Harry Potters angelehnt, der da lautet: Der Junge, der überlebt (The boy who lived) und spielt auf die Strapazen an, die Draco während seiner Zeit als Todesser durchmachen musste, die ihm psychisch sehr zusetzten, jedoch unausweichlich waren - es sei denn er würde seinen, sowie den Tod seiner Eltern in Kauf nehmen. Hintergründe seiner Persönlichkeit J.K.Rowling äußert sich zwar nur in negativen Tönen über den Slytherin und sagte, sie könne nicht verstehen warum Draco von so vielen weiblichen Fans gemocht werde, doch schaut man mal hinter die Kulissen, so sieht man, dass Dracos Taten so manches Mal sogar sehr nachvollziehbar gewesen sind und dem 'Junge der keine Wahl hatte' diese wirklich verwehrt wurde. Draco wurden nämlich schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit von seinem Vater Werte vermittelt, in welchen es um die Wichtigkeit der Reinheit des eigenen Blutes ging. Sein Vater war von Anfang an ein treuer Todesser und somit Anhänger von Voldemort. Nach dessen erstem Untergang am 31. Oktober 1981 in Godrics Hollow bildete sich in Lucius Malfoy dann der Glaube, dass nur es einem Zauberer, der mächtiger war als Voldemort, möglich sein musste, eben diesen zu besiegen. Er prophezeite Draco, dass Harry Potter wohlmöglich der neue, mächtigere dunkle Lord werden könne und dass Draco sich mit ihm anfreunden solle. Doch Harry lehnte im entscheidenen Moment die Freundschaft ab und somit bekam Draco eine neue Aufgabe. Er solle Harry in seinen Schatten stellen und somit beweisen, dass er besser war als der Auserwählte. Er wurde also von seinem Vater in die Quidditchmannschaft gekauft und als Sucher stationiert. Doch auch hierbei versagte er. Draco lebte seine gesamte Schulzeit lang ständig unter Druck und hatte Harry Potter zu hassen, denn so wurde es ihm beigebracht. Er wurde so erzogen und versuchte lediglich den Ansprüchen seines Vaters zu genügen. Doch er schaffte dies nie. Nach außen hin, blieb er jedoch der kalte Slytherin und versuchte sich auf seinem Namen und seinem Reichtum Freundschaften aufzubauen und andere Leute runterzumachen. Vielleicht machte er dies, um andere Leute leiden zu sehen und sich auf dieser Tatsache ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Als dann schließlich Voldemort zurückkehrte, bekam Draco erneut eine Aufgabe. Er solle Dumbledore umbringen und den Todessern einen Weg in die Hogwartsschule verschaffen. Doch unter diesem Druck zerbrach er dann schlussendlich und erlaubte es sich zu weinen. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter hatte ihn dabei gesehen und Draco in einem seiner schwächsten Momente erlebt. Draco war wütend geworden und es kam zum bekannten Zauberstabgefecht in der Jungentoilette. Nach dem Tod Dumbledores und der Übernahme Hogwarts durch die Todesser, quartierte sich der dunkle Lord persönlich bei den Malfoys ein und machte den Landsitz der Familie zu seinem Hauptsitz. Mittlerweile schien Draco an der Richtigkeit der Intentionen seines Herren zu zweifeln und beschützte Harry somit, als er ihn hätte identifizieren müssen. In der Zeit der großen Schlacht, wechselten seine Mutter, sein Vater und er selbst dann schließlich doch auf die Seite Harry Potters und retteten sich somit vor einer Haftstrafe in Askaban. Dracos Leben bestand also nur aus Druck und Enttäuschung. Gegen Ende musste er sogar all seine Lebenseinstellungen neu ordenen und mithilfe seiner Frau einen Sohn unter vollkommen neuen Werten aufziehen. Doch wieder einmal spielt das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite und Astoria stirbt 2019 an Blutkrebs und lässt ihn somit alleine mit seinem Sohn — eine neue Herausforderung für den Jungen, 'der keine Wahl hatte'. Bilder Draco Schuluniform.jpg|Draco Malfoy in seiner Schuluniform Changed most.jpg Iam a.jpg Verändert.jpg Draco hut ab.gif Four.jpg Draco verzweifelt HP6.jpg Draco Animation.gif Familie Malfoy.jpg Uuu.jpg Draco armbruch clique.jpg Quidditch Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.jpg Slytherins (Draco, Blaise ...).jpg Draco Malfoy.JPG Vincent Crabbe + Draco Malfoy.jpg Moody bestraft Malfoy.jpg Malfoys Gang.jpg Draco und Lucius_Malfoy.jpg|Draco und Lucius Malfoy Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini.jpg|Gregory Goyle (l.), Draco Malfoy (M.) und Blaise Zabini (r.) Slughorn Slytherins.jpg|Horace Slughorn im Zaubertrankunterricht mit einigen Slytherinschülern Draco + Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Malfoy in Begleitung seines Vaters Draco Malfoy Quidditch (Slytherin & Gryffindor).png Pansy Parkinson + Draco.jpg Zaubertränkeklasse.jpg Lucius und Draco Malfoy.jpg Familie Malfoy0.jpg Lucius Malfoy + Draco.jpg tumblr_nruqomhSFj1u7aftto1_500.jpg|Draco als er in ein Frettchen verwandelt wird. älöäk-pöümkl.jpg io builo.jpg khjljp.jpg l,,,,.jö..jpg lökjäl.jpg nioööko.jpg oiä.jpg opjöijlöj.jpg zolzuku7z7kl.jpg +ü.jpg +ül#öä#üöä.jpg images+ö*.jpg io builo9uiol.jpg khjljp.jpg l,,,,.jö..jpg üpöäö.jpg left|Umbridge und das Inquisitionskommando Siehe auch * Theorien über Draco Malfoy Anmerkungen und Quellen * Elbenwald-Blog: "Was nach Voldemort geschah" en:Draco Malfoy es:Draco Malfoy fi:Draco Malfoy fr:Drago Malefoy pl:Draco Malfoy pt:Draco Malfoy ru:Драко Малфой pt-br:Draco Malfoy ro:Draco Reacredință vi:Draco Malfoy zh:德拉科·马尔福 Kategorie:Artikel verbunden mit Drachen Kategorie:Astoria Greengrass' romantische Beziehungen Kategorie:Benutzer Unverzeihlicher Flüche Kategorie:Britische Personen Kategorie:Duellierclub-Mitglieder Kategorie:Einzelkinder Kategorie:Elderstab-Gebieter Kategorie:Gefecht im Landsitz der Malfoys-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Gefecht im Raum der Wünsche-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hippogreif-Attacken Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Inquisitionskommando Draco Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Okklumentoren Kategorie:Quidditch (Slytherin) Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Reinblut-Rassisten Kategorie:Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Sectumsempra-Opfer Kategorie:Slytherins Kategorie:Sucher Kategorie:Todesser Kategorie:Todesser-Deserteure Kategorie:Treffen im Landhaus der Malfoys-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Unheilstifter Kategorie:Vertrauensschüler / Vertrauensschülerinnen Kategorie:Verheiratete Personen Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Mord an Albus Dumbledore-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Familie Greengrass Kategorie:Haus der Blacks-Nachfahren Kategorie:Eltern